Saiyuki in Las Vegas
by aurablack
Summary: The Sanzo- ikkou go to Las Vegas, Nevada and get in loads of trouble, while gambling and fighting youkkai assasins sent by the Kougaiji-ikkou.First fanfic story. Please review.
1. Lucky

Saiyuki in Las Vegas.  
Author's note: First fanfic. I ain't so good with it yet. And don't flame me just yet. PG for illegal gambling Okay enjoy  
  
"I bet 100 on Red 7." A man with piercing green eyes and brown hair betted. "Oi Hakkai are you sure about this?" the crimson haired man who was sitting beside him asked. "I'm sure, Gojyo" Hakkai replied, smiling at his hybrid friend. Gojyo just looked at him "If you' re sure."  
  
The little white ball was placed on the wheel. Then it began to turn. The other gamblers looked at the ball nervously, but Hakkai just smiled with his eyes closed. "You seem very confident." Gojyo noticed "I just hope Lady Luck is on your side". "Hai." Hakkai replied.  
  
Suddenly the little white ball stopped. Everyone was excited . Gojyo could already hear the hearts of the gambler's pounding as loud as drums. "Kuso. Hakkai is so confident while his opponents are so tense. Che" Gojyo said mentally.  
  
"Red 7!" The casino attendant announced. Every gambler sighed. "Souka? I guess I win then." Hakkai said, smiling, as Gojyo helped Hakkai gather his winnings. "Sugoi Hakkai. I didn't know you were also lucky at gambling" Gojyo told him. "Wakata. Me too." Hakkai confessed. "Then why did you look so confident?" Gojyo asked "I was just relaxed ,that's all" Hakkai explained "Chikso. I wish I understand why." Gojyo muttered , as Hakkai laughed " Ha,ha,ha.don't worry I'm sure you will" Hakkai assured.  
  
Meanwhile: Sanzo was walking around the casino with Goku following him. "Harahetta Sanzo." Goku whined, tugging Sanzo's sleeve, "Urusai, bakasaru!" Sanzo exclaimed whacking Goku on the head with his harisen. "Ite.." Goku moaned. " Why don't you go play some games or something? Just leave me alone you dumb-ass saru!" Sanzo yelled catching the attention of everyone in the casino.  
  
"Dakara. All the games are too complicated" Goku whined. "Everything is complicated to your saru brain." Sanzo muttered, quite irritated. "Why don't you just watch the horse race? You don't need to use your brain there...". " But I don't have money to bet.." Goku sighed "Here's 20." Sanzo said giving Goku 20 bucks. "Yatta! Demo..you didn't play any games yet where did you get this?" Goku asked. " I stole it from ero kappa." Sanzo explained. " He'd be too baka to notice anyway" "Souka? Ja, I'm going to the horses already. Ja na Sanzo!" Goku bid as he ran off ."Finally." Sanzo murmured.  
  
Meanwhile: "Black 16" the casino attendant announced. " Sugoi! You won again Hakkai." Gojyo exclaimed, quite surprised. " It's only luck, Gojyo" Hakkai explained "Why don't you play some games?". Gojyo showed Hakkai his pockets " I'm flat broke." Gojyoreplied "Some blonde, purple eyed monk robbed me"  
" I'll loan you 10 bucks" Hakkai offered giving him the chips. "Really?! Arigato Hakkai!"Gojyo thanked running off.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Note: Wait for my nex t chapter. Gojyo gambles at the slot machines and goku gets in trouble at the horse track. 


	2. Falling for a trap?

Saiyuki in Las Vegas  
  
Author's note: I haven't been writing fanfics cuz I've been in a deep state of devastation. Gomenasai for my mistakes in chapter one. And now I guess I better make a longer chapter.yare,yare. Well, enjoy  
  
Gojyo walked over to the slot machine. "I can't believe that I actually sounded surprised to Hakkai." Gojyo murmured, as he sat down. "Well, because of my sucking up I got 10 bucks." Gojyo looked at the slot machine. "Then why do I feel guilty?" He placed one coin into the slot machine. "I still have money.Am I having second thoughts about using Hakkai's money?" Gojyo hesitated he looked back at Hakkai who was happily winning at roulette. When suddenly enormous boobs appeared right in front of his face. He looked up to the owner of the big breasts.  
  
Gojyo blushed. "Oh! And who might you be?" the girl asked. But Gojyo couldn't answer he was tongue tied just looking at her. "What's the matter?" she asked "Cat's got your tounge?" Gojyo pulled himself together "I-Iya, my little beauty" Gojyo replied "Why don't you play?" she asked "I love winners" Gojyo watched her as she went beside the slot machine. 'Why don't you play? Doshta no? Are you scared?"  
  
Gojyo was too busy looking at her that he didn't notice her hand move Gojyo's hand to insert the coin. "Oi! Chotto matta ne!" Gojyo exclaimed, but it was too late. Gojyo sighed "Oh well. I might as well pull the lever."  
  
Right after pulling the lever 3 times all three slots stopped at cherries and tons of cash flowed out. "Woah! I won!" Gojyo exclaimed "Ooh looks like you're a very lucky man!" the girl said, seeming very pleased at Gojyo's win. "Do you mind if I stay with you? "Not at all what's your name?" The girl blushed "Watashino Rubia." She replied blushing. Then Gojyo realized it as he looked deep into her eyes "You're a child of taboo!" he exclaimed surprisedly. " Wakarimashta."she replied ,quite ashamed at his discovery. " My father who is a ningen owns this casino. He was married to a youkkai my mother, who conceived me. I feel so irritated that I can't be what I am" "I know how you feel.You feel like dying."Gojyo muttered to her. Rubia looked at him. "You're the only one who understands." She told him. Gojyo hugged her tightly.Then Rubia pushed him away and said, "Come on let's gamble some more!", as she grabbed him by the wrist "Hai, ch-chotto!" he said  
  
Meanwhile: Goku watched the horses run by. "Sugoi!" he exclaimed. He got so excited that he leaned over the railings. His body weight was too much for the old railing to endure, that it gave way and broke. He landed on one of the horses and surprised it accidentally. For it began to run faster. The other people gasped. "Taskete!!! " Goku shouted, holding on the horse for dear life.  
  
Meanwhile: Sanzo was sitting at the bar drinking saki, when suddenly he heard a voice. A voice very familiar and sort of irritating too. He stood up and ran for the horse track. There he saw people looking at the track and gasping. "Baka saru." Sanzo muttered.  
  
Sanzo jumped into the track waiting for the horse. "Sanzo!" Goku exclaimed when he saw his beloved guardian standing right in the way of the horse.  
  
The horse sped towards Sanzo, fast. The monk didn't move an inch. As the horse got closer Sanzo planted his feet firmly and the ground.  
  
The horse neighed when it saw Sanzo in it's way and jumped over him. "Kuso." Sanzo cursed watching the horse's belly fly over his haed. Then it landed on the ground and continued running. Then Sanzo turned around and saw another horse speeding towards him. "Sanzo! Nigete! " Goku exclaimed, but the blonde monk didn't respond , he just stood there  
  
Then the horse ran beside him and he jumped on it and pulled himself up on it's back and steered it towards the horse Goku was on.  
  
"Sanzo!" Goku shouted happily , as Sanzo's horse got closer "Goku! Kono baka saru! Hold my hand!!!" Sanzo barked "Ah!" Goku replied reaching out for him, but the gap was too big. " Sanzo! I c-c-can't reach!!!" goku told him, quite panicked. Then Sanzo stood on the horse. "Nani suru dayo?! Sanzo!!!" Goku asked  
  
Sanzo jumped from his horse and grabbed Goku's hand as he dragged him off the horse , right before it ran into the wall and into the wilderness. never to come back. Oh well.  
  
"Baka!" Sanzo exclaimed whacking Goku on the head with the harisen "Ite." goku groaned holding his aching held in pain, while sanzo dragged him by the cape, back to the casino  
  
Meanwhile: Gojyo was playing casino games with rubia watching him. "Oh you're such a good gambler" she complimented kissing him on the cheek. (Eeew!) . "Heh. It's cause I have apretty girl with me." he replied grinning.  
  
"Why don't we play roulette?" Rubia asked "Huh? Roulette?! The game with the little white ball with a wheel?" Gojyo gulped "Uh huh" Rubia replied "Uh.. Let's just play Black Jack. I'm feeling lucky" he suggested "Oh, fine" she sighed, as she walked away with Gojyo with their arms locked together.  
  
Meanwhile: Hakkai was winning in roulette . a lot. He had won so much that most of the other players dropped out. Yare yare desu ne." Hakkai sighed "Who else will I play with?'. Then as he turned to look around he saw a suspicious man lurking around the casino. "Hmmm. maybe I better go follow that person" Hakkai thought, as he gathered his winnings and followed the man. Suddenly the man disappeared away, but Hakkai spotted him. "You're not going to get away from me!" he said , as he ran towards the man.  
  
Since he wasn't looking where he was going, he accidentally he bumped into two people "Sumimasen" he apologized, as he stood up. " Sanzo. Goku ." "Doshta no Hakkai?" Sanzo asked. "Iya. I was just following this man" Hakkai replied. "Oi Hakkai you know what?" Goku told him "I fell of the railings and on to a horse! Strange ,ne?" "Very strange indeed.'Hakkai muttered  
  
Cont.  
  
Authors note: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I'll try to hasten writing chapter 3. 


End file.
